


Lust

by rollingday_s



Series: L is for... [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: Maybe it’s his fault for deciding to fall in love with a man younger than him and who’s the complete opposite of him, but Ohno wouldn’t have it any other way. When Jun pushes, Ohno pulls. When Ohno falls, Jun supports. And whenever Jun rushes, Ohno follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Arashi don’t belong to me. It’s them who own my Soul! Soul!
> 
> **A/N** : Previously posted on LJ. This is a set of fics with the same title, L is for…. You can consider them as part of the same universe, if you'd like, but they’re not the same fic. They’re just different interpretations of the line “Jun wakes Ohno up,” so it doesn’t matter what order you read them in. Every fics’ “L” stands for something different.

Maybe it’s his fault for deciding to fall in love with a man younger than him and who’s the complete opposite of him, but Ohno wouldn’t have it any other way. When Jun pushes, Ohno pulls. When Ohno falls, Jun supports. And whenever Jun rushes, Ohno follows.

    “Satoshi...” he mumbles in his ear, and Ohno just can’t ignore the way that whisper sends a jolt of pleasure running over his body like electric shocks. He clutches at the sheets on either side of him. Jun is so close to him, and he smells so good, and his tongue is softly trailing the shell of his ear. But his hands. Oh, his _hands_. One is caressing his neck affectionately, but the other is between his legs, rubbing him painfully slow over his pajamas.

    Just as soon as Ohno is wondering to himself what he did – good or bad – to deserve Jun waking him up in the middle of the night like this, he stops touching his half-erected member. Ohno groans in frustration as Jun’s hand now wanders under his shirt, over his abs and to his right nipple, pinching it. He throws his head on the side, suppressing a moan. He wants to tell Jun to either stop teasing him or just stop altogether, but he knows he doesn’t have the willpower to do that. If his lover has decided that he he has to wait, he will have to wait, no matter how much he begs. Still, he lets out a whisper, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Jun… please...”

    His lover grins as he kisses his way down to his neck, his hand now pinching and rubbing his nipples alternatively, eliciting a deeper sigh each time. Every touch sends a jolt down to his erection, making it swell and throb for attention. He wants to touch it, but he knows Jun won’t like it, and it would be bad if he restrained him like he did last time. So, he settles for touching Jun’s back instead, trying to get under his shirt so he can rub his skin. His lover pushes his hands away and sits up.

    Ohno looks at him, and if he was still half asleep for the past minutes, he had definitely woken up now. He can see the bulge in Jun's pants and that only drives him crazier as he thinks of his lover inside him. He needs it now and he needs it bad, he thinks to himself. But Jun’s eyes, though darkened with lust, are completely focused and in control. He licks his lips, and Ohno finds himself moaning against his will. “Why do you have to be like this?” he asks, a little embarrassed that he’s so turned on at this sight.

    Jun grins as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. “Oh, I’m sorry, you don’t like it?” He observes as Ohno writhes on the bed, his gaze not leaving his fingers while they undo each button before tossing the shirt away. “You don’t like me being a DoS?”

    Ohno takes in a sharp breath when Jun’s hands pull at the elastic of his pants. “I don’t...” he replies, but he sounds completely unconvincing even to his own ears.

    As he looks mesmerised at Jun getting undressed, he realises that he’s still completely clothed, and it makes him uncomfortable. Seeing Jun’s chest, his broad shoulders, his bared biceps… Ohno almost lets out a whine. He wants to feel the heat skin to skin. He wants to touch Jun and for Jun to touch him. He wants Jun to be in him, or for him to be in Jun, it really doesn’t matter which at this point. But he has no more time to think when his lover tugs at his boxers and he feels his heart racing with anticipation. “Please...” he repeats, and this time he’s openly begging and he’s not ashamed of it.

    Jun immediately stops. He keeps his underwear on when he kisses Ohno this time, his teeth scraping at his bottom lip. Suddenly, with no forewarning, he grabs his erection and Ohno gasps in surprise. He’s almost embarrassed at how hard he is and how desperate he is to come that he already feels he’s being pushed over the edge with only that. But Jun has stopped moving and now he’s only breathing into the curve of Ohno’s neck, just over the pulse of his beating heart.

    He wraps his limbs around Ohno’s leg and pushes his knee on his groin. It’s not enough for him to get pleasure from it, but the pressure is just making him want it more. He bites his lip as he feels Jun rubbing his own cock on his leg, its hardness and warmth over his thigh. He's letting out these little sighs that are so Jun, and _oh my god_ it’sso indecent, and Ohno thinks that if Jun is a DoS, then he really must be a DoM to endure all this.

    His lover nibbles at his neck. “Tell me, Satoshi,” he says between pants. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

    Ohno whimpers and wonders if it’s a trick or if Jun will really do whatever he asks for. You never know, with him. Sometimes he just plays with him, doing the exact opposite of what he wants, or not doing enough, with the result that he’s left hanging and begging for more; other times he follows every command Ohno gives with utmost dedication and diligence, not only obeying his words, but also his body language, making Ohno wonder how he can read him that well even when he merely moans.

    “Touch… me…?” he says tentatively. He hopes his voice is not sounding too desperate but, even if it didn’t, there’s no doubt in his mind that he’s looking completely helpless and at Jun’s mercy right now. He holds his breath, waiting to see what his younger lover will do.

    Jun’s hand is still on his groin, and Ohno’s hope sparkles when he feels it moving slightly. But, to his disappointment, the hand doesn’t stay there. It wanders up, under his shirt, caressing his chest, pinching his nipples again. He groans.

    “Is this where you want me to touch you, Satoshi?” Jun asks playfully somewhere into his neck.

    Ohno shakes his head as Jun pinches him harder, making him moan and arch his back.

    “You do seem to be enjoying it, though.” Jun stops and sits up.

    Ohno looks at him, with teary eyes, muscles twitching, and pants escaping his slightly parted lips. Jun stares at him sternly.

    “Strip,” he commands.

    Jun’s voice is so full of authority and severity that Ohno almost comes right there right then, like that. He closes his eyes, trying to hold off the orgasm, knowing his lover would definitely disapprove it if he came without being told. With trembling hands, he takes off his shirt under Jun’s burning gaze. He feels his look lingering on his bared chest, and he shivers with anticipation. He lifts his hips and starts pulling down his pants, carefully avoiding any friction on his member. Jun helps him when the pants reach his ankles, ripping the pants away with force.

    Ohno hesitates a little before getting to his boxers. When he starts pulling on them, he sees Jun lick his lips, and he lets out a sigh. He pulls his boxers all the way down, freeing his erection. He knew he had been already leaking for a while, but he didn’t know how much until he had taken off his underwear and the cold air had hit his throbbing member and he could feel the pre-cum starting to dry.

    He looks at Jun hopeful, waiting to see if he will get completely naked too, but he doesn’t. He moves in between Ohno’s legs and parts them as much as he can. Then, after a second that seems like eternity for Ohno, he kisses the tip of his cock.

    Ohno grips the blankets and tightens his lips to stop himself from moaning, but that only makes the sound stop in his throat and come out as a hum. Slowly, his lover licks his shaft, going down, down, to his entrance. Ohno almost screams when he licks it, making his tongue swirl inside. “Jun...” he begs, but he doesn’t seem to listen.

    He stops and goes up again, wetting the length of his member again, reaching the tip and licking it in circular motions before taking him into his mouth.

    “Ah… Jun...” one of Ohno’s hands go to his lover’s hair, instinctively pushing him down.

    Jun pulls out immediately, not taking him in fully even once. “Who told you you could move?” He asks sternly.

    Ohno curses himself mentally. “Sorry...”

    But the damage is done now. Jun doesn’t return to his task any more. Instead, he goes over to the nightstand and grabs the lube, tossing it on the bed. He then proceeds to pull down his boxers and Ohno can see that he’s leaking so much that it is a wonder to him how he could have the willpower to drag this out for so long. He wonders if this is finally it, if he’s going to get what he wants.

    But no. Jun sits on his chest. He can see his erection in front of him, and he thinks that maybe Jun wants him to blow him off, but from there he can’t reach. Jun raises his chin and kisses him swiflty. When they break apart, he’s moaning into his lips, his hand between his legs, touching himself over Ohno’s chest, while he can do nothing but stare and groan impatiently.

    Jun’s hand moves on his length alternating its speed. Fast, then slow. Dragging out the pleasure, not causing too much friction, teasing himself and his lover at the same time. “Satoshi...” he pants as he twists his wrist over the tip of his member, and Ohno is at his limit. He shuts his eyes and sighs.

    “Please, Jun…” he begs for what feels like the hundredth time that morning. “I don’t… I really can’t… Please...”

    Jun kisses him hard, taking his moans in his mouth. Then, with the hand that was stroking his member, he finds the lube and coats Ohno’s cock with a generous amount before gently lowering himself on it. Ohno gasps from the surprise of the cold liquid on his sensitive skin, but he gasps even more when he feels Jun already stretched and ready for him. He looks as his eyelashes flutter, a pant escaping his throat, adjusting to Ohno inside of him.

    “When…?” Ohno manages to say somehow.

    Jun grins, but he can see that he a little embarrassed. The thought of his lover stretching himself for him is blurring his vision now. He feels a little irritated that he didn’t get to watch him.

    Jun starts moving, and they both moan. Ohno grabs Jun’s hips to help him balance, and this time the youngest doesn’t push his hands away. Ohno knows that when he’s the one taking Jun, he is permitted to touch. When it’s Jun taking Ohno… that’s a different story. He isn’t permitted to touch himself until Jun specifically says so, and sometimes he ends up coming without being touched at all, just from his lover pounding in and out of him and whispering filthy words in his ears.

    “Satoshi,” Jun pants as he increases his pace. “Focus. Ah...” he sighs, closing his eyes while stroking himself lazily.

    Ohno sits up so he can kiss Jun’s neck. He loves it when he can sense his lover’s moans vibrate under his mouth. He sucks and kisses, happily noticing that Jun’s moans are getting louder and more frequent.

    When he remembers his hands are still on Jun’s hips, he suddenly stops him by keeping him in place. He feels Jun’s angry groan in his throat before the sound escapes his lips.

    “What are you doing?” he grumbles.

    Ohno doesn’t answer, and pulls out of Jun while pushing him down to the bed. He makes a surprised sound and rolls his eyes. “Did you decide to become dominant too, all of a sudden?” he groans, but he can’t hide his amusement.

    Ohno smiles sheepishly. He knows Jun will always be the dominant one. He’s fine with that. That doesn’t mean he can’t take control every once in a while, does it?

    As if he read his mind – because he always seems to do that – his lover nods, urging him on. Ohno brushes his lips on his as he gently pushes inside him again, his hand reaching for Jun’s erection, repeating the same movements he was doing to himself earlier.

    Their lips are just millimetres apart, breathing in each other’s sighs. He fastens his pace almost immediately. They’re close, and they have been for a while now. Nothing could stop his animalistic instincts filled with lust this time.

    He kisses Jun as he comes inside him a few seconds later. His lover swallows his groan and kisses his lips, his cheek, his ear, his neck, waiting for him to come down from his high. “Satoshi...” he whispers reverently, and Ohno knows that he’s saying “I love you” instead.

    Ohno pants as his heartbeat steadies, and remembers that he’s the only one who came. He finds that his hand is still on Jun’s member, and he starts stroking him again. Jun sighs his name louder, arching under him, grabbing his wrist and trying to control the pace. Ohno’s other hand finds its way to Jun’s entrance, pushing his fingers inside. He feels Jun’s grip go weaker as he keeps on fucking him with his fingers, until his lover cries out and comes in his hand.

    He looks at Jun. His breathing is unsteady, his eyes closed, his cheeks pink. Ohno smiles to himself before kissing him on the forehead.

    When he rolls on the side, Jun drapes himself on him, wrapping his legs around his thigh.

    “Sorry,” Ohno mumbles. Jun didn’t like it very much when he came inside him, and he just realised that he forgot to pull out.

    Jun lightly slaps him, his eyes still closed. “Next time I’m tying you to the bedpost so you don’t try to take charge anymore,” he fakes irritation.

    Ohno chuckles. “You’re bossy.”

    Jun grins on his shoulder. “You like it though,” he sentences, and he moves closer, shifting so he’s resting in his favourite position, with his face in the curve of his neck.

    Ohno breathes in the fruity scent of shampoo in Jun’s hair. He brushes his nose in it. “Jun.”

    “Hmm,” he replies lazily.

    Ohno’s voice becomes dangerously low. “Next time don’t prepare yourself in the shower without me.” He feels his lover’s breathing stop. “I want to watch.”

    Jun snorts and hides his face. Ohno knows he’s probably blushing. “O—okay,” he mumbles shyly against his neck in a small voice. Ohno smirks.

    Maybe Jun isn’t the dominant one in their relationship after all.


End file.
